Katniss&Peeta
by TheEffectHeHas
Summary: Katniss gets sick. That sentence is rather abrupt but anyway. This is my first ever fanfiction. Ever. So yeah, I'm just wondering what you all think.


I awake to the bitter smell of vomit. I twist myself so I lie facing where Katniss should be. But as I expected she's gone again, leaving a trail that leads to the bathroom. This is the fourth morning in a row this is happened and I am not going to let her shrug this off. I haven't seen Katniss this sick in a long time, and I'm worried. Perhaps it's just my imagination but it looks as if she's lost weight. I yank the spoiled bed covers off the bed and throw them in a pile to the corner of the room. Then pad off towards the bathroom, where I see Katniss crouched over the toilet bowl.

I feel the burning sensation in my throat and don't make it to the toilet in time. Yet again I've thrown up. Maybe I should go see , but why does Peeta always have to be right? I smile to myself when I hear him stir it's like he can hear me. My stomach tightens and I lurch forward again, this time I have the toilet bowl in front of me. I hear his heavy footsteps, the prosthetic tends to make it that much easier to hear when Peeta is coming yet I'd know it was him anyway.

The sun is streaming through the window and the slats of the blinds are making light lines across everything. It's hitting Katniss' hair and turning it an odd golden red colour. She is beautiful. I slowly sit down on the tile beside her and stoke the small of her back. Staring at her until she eventually looks at me, looking completely drained she grins at me. "Come here to gloat?" she says with a familiar teasing tone knowing I would never, giggling while looking at my confused expression. I have obviously missed something. Katniss sighs before she begins to explain.

Peeta sits down on the cool floor beside me. Soothing me with small circular motions low on my back. I turn to him and ask him if he is here to gloat. Knowing he would never but it is still fun for me to poke fun. His face sets me into a fit of giggles. He is so confused, I never giggle. Ever. I tell him to head off to the bakery while I go to the doctors. His smile is triumphant and contagious, I smile back before standing and turning to brush my teeth. I hear him muttering whilst steadying himself.

Katniss tells me to go to the bakery while she goes to the doctor. This is a success in my eyes and it didn't even take persuasion to get her to go. I clip my leg on the side of the sink and curse under my breath. Katniss is brushing her teeth when I walk up behind her grabbing her by the waist. She drops the brush and spins to face me sending toothpaste every direction. The sides of her mouth are covered in minty foam. I stare into her bright, surprised grey eyes. Smiling I lean into her and pull her closer.

I'm furiously brushing away at my teeth trying to get rid of the horrid taste in my mouth when Peeta grabs my waist. Startled I drop my brush and turn to him. He's looking down at me and I get lost in his loving, blue eyes, like always. He pulls me tighter than I thought possible and kisses me. We stand like this for what felt like no time at all, turns out we were tangled up for almost fifteen minutes. When we pull apart I lie my head down on his chest for a few seconds. My face flushed I turn to face him.

This kiss did not last long enough and I don't want to stop now. But the bakery has to open in ten minutes, and I've already missed breakfast. I take in a deep breath and sigh. Katniss' face must be red because she is still lying on my chest. When she looks up to me her eyes are bright along with her flaming cheeks. I grin and she wipes toothpaste from the tip of my nose. I kiss her again when she says "Come on baker boy, later on" and winks at me. I laugh, kiss her again then run for the door grabbing my jacket with the keys to the bakery.

Peeta looks at me like I'm his world and I wipe some toothpaste that managed to get onto his nose away. He kisses me a few more times and again after I tell him he has to go. I watch him leave and prepare myself to leave for Dr. Aurelius's. There are yesterday's clothes on the floor, they're not so bad so I pick them up and change. I'm feeling ill again, my head is throbbing so I run for the bathroom. Nothing but retching. I grab my coat from downstairs and leave the house.

The sun is beating down while I'm walking to work and a mockingjay flies over head. My eyes follow its shadow, drawing my attention to a bed of Primroses. They are perfect and untouched. I begin thinking about the sister that I'd never know. The friend I'd never have. I shake my head as if that could clear the thoughts of Prim. I did not know her all too well. But Katniss loved her more than anything and I would find her some nights crying over how she couldn't get rid of pictures in her head. Embedded forever. Yet Katniss loved to see her sister's flowers so I picked them carefully. Right at the bottom of the stem. These would become my project for the day.

The heat is unbearable and I peel my jacket off. The breeze is intoxicating and I stand still just staring at the grass beneath my feet I look to my left and see a little yellow flower. A dandelion. Images are running through my head at full speed but two keep coming up, the day Peeta threw those two loafs at me and I saw the first sign of spring but also the trip to the capitol. Throwing Peeta's fathers cookies out the window and them exploding on the dandelion. Tears well up and I have to sit. Everything and anything is going through my mind. Dad. Prim. Gale. Finnick. Annie. Prim. Prim. Haymitch. Finally resting on Peeta, his striking blue eyes, tousled blonde hair and lopsided grin stop the panic attack. I sit for a long time before finding the will to get up and continue.

As I thought business was all but dead today. Tuesdays are usually slow but tomorrow will be the busiest day of the week and I'll have to get Katniss to come in if she's feeling any better. But this does not bother me. I can put all my effort into this project for Katniss. I bake her favourite chocolate base and begin rolling out a thick layer of white fondant to surround it. It rips the first time so I start again. Finally the base is covered and perfectly smooth. I stare at the little flowers for a while and pull out my edible paints. I carefully pick out Primroses of different tones and paint them around the cake. When I finish that I get to work creating a layer of green grass on top. When that dries up I place the real flowers on the painted grass. It is four thirty and I have been here since ten this morning so I decide to pack up for the evening. I should be home for five.

I decided to go and visit Haymitch before heading anywhere near Dr. Aurelius. I get there and he's passed out on the living room couch the strong smelling liquor running from his left hand. He must be having a tough time too. Memories you want to fade never do. I take the bottle from his hand and place it on the coffee table, it's mahogany. A gift from Effie. I let out a small laugh, what would she say about the ring marks covering the whole thing? I can hear her odd little Capitol accent giving out to Haymitch. I realize I miss her... She doesn't call very often. I turn Haymitch so he's comfortable and grab a throw from the back of his armchair and tug it over him. He snores loudly and I think I woke him up tiptoeing I leave his house. I head, yet again towards Dr. Aurelius's.

"Katniss, I think I know what's wrong with you."

I look at him confused, why was he smiling then? That he knew what was wrong? It's just a stomach bug. He gave me medicine for that a few years back. I'm sitting across from him and I'm starting to feel sick again. But I think this is nerves. I nod for him to continue. When he leans across the table and holds my hands.

"My dear, you're expecting. Katniss, you're pregnant!"

I blink. Shocked, I go to say something but I can't make my mouth say something that makes sense. Peeta and I had stopped trying to not have kids a couple of months back, but I never thought... I look up to my doctor and good friend he is beaming at me. This brings me back to earth. I'm pregnant! I jump up and run to him. Arms wrapping around him in a rare sign of affection, he staggers backwards and begins to laugh. I'm bouncing up and down. How am I going to tell Peeta? He'll be thrilled, he has wanted kids from the beginning. Wow, still in shock I thank Dr. Aurelius and head for the door. He tells me to come back tomorrow for more tests to see how far I am and due.

I walked home from work with the cake in a box wrapped with a green bow. My prize possession at the moment. I'm dying to give it to Katniss I've been hone ten minutes now and it's quarter past five. I thought she would have been home by now, obviously I was wrong. I put the box on the kitchen table and head for the living room. I sit on the armchair and shut my eyes for a few seconds. I open my eyes again and it's twenty to six, I hear the door a few minutes later and run to get it. I pull it ajar and before I can turn around Katniss is around me. Kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I murmur "I love you." into her ear and she pulled away and said "duh." I don't think I've seen her look so happy. It's amazing to see her like this and I begin to laugh. She stares at me like I'm the crazy one and before she can say anything I drag her into the kitchen.

I practically run home and when Peeta opens the door I surprise him with a kiss. He starts to laugh and it's my turn to be confused and before I can say a word he tows me into the kitchen. He sits at the table looking at a plain white box with a green ribbon wrapped around it. It looks so classic and pretty. He gestures at me to open it, so I go sit on his lap. Carefully I tug the ribbon open and almost simultaneously the boxes four walls fall and leave the cake to be seen by all. It's magnificent and all I can do is stare. The look so real, the primroses. Prim. I turn to Peeta smiling and hug him as tight as I can, before I break down. My sobs come fast and hard. Peeta tries to sooth me but he has never seen me so bad. Sobs turn to screams and I get hysterical. I have to be carried up to our room. Peeta changes me into my pyjamas and puts me under the covers. After getting changed himself he lays beside me, letting me cry into his chest till I eventually fall asleep.

I don't sleep tonight. Katniss is crying in her sleep. It is killing me to see her like this, it's half five in the morning and we've been up here since half six yesterday. She must still be sick, Katniss never sleeps this long. Maybe she is just exhausted after... I kiss her forehead and she blinks at me and smiles. Eyes rimmed red and puffy her hair like a bird's nest. "Thank you." She whispers and her face flushes. I hug her tight and kiss the top of her head. She turns and looks up to the ceiling, biting her lip. Obviously thinking extremely hard about something. I look up with her. Then I note "So no getting sick this morning?" at that she begins to giggle, the giggle then turns to full on laughter, I stare at her grinning. She is crying with laughter when finally she stops and starts talking.

I never want a repeat of last night. I'm hoping it will never be brought up again. So when I wake up the next morning and apologise to Peeta and he changes the subject I break into a laughing fit, happy that his question drops the subject of last night and lets me talk about our new situation. Peeta is grinning at me laughing and when I stop laughing he starts. I sit up in the bed and he starts playing with my braid. "Yeah, about that" I begin "I'm going to be getting sick for a while." Peeta stares, absolutely dumbfounded. I start laughing before he can talk. I jump on him.

"Peeta!" I shout "I'm pregnant!"

He just blinks. Then he's pulling me, kissing me and kissing me more. When we stop he's crying. Peeta looks at me like I'm brand new then to my stomach. His arm stretches out to touch then stops. I grab his hand and place it on my stomach. He wipes his eyes with his available hand, still staring at my non-existent bump.

"Primrose," he says "we're calling her Primrose."

My turn to cry. It is nothing like last night. Tears of happiness from both of us. Our baby was coming and we were going to be ready.


End file.
